Christmas With the Weasleys
by articcat621
Summary: A short story following Hermione and Charlie Weasley, along with their children, on Christmas day.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I decided I would start a tiny Christmas story. It'll probably only be five or six chapters, but here we go!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas," Charlie whispered, peppering his wife's face with kisses. Hermione shifted in her sleep. "Come on, love, it's time to wake up."

"No," Hermione grumbled sleepily.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Come back in ten minutes."

Charlie looked at her with a longing gaze. "Okay, sweetheart." He sat up and got dressed. Despite Hermione being seven months pregnant, the two of them still went at it like rabbits. Giving Hermione one last glance, he moved to the kitchen to start breakfast.

It was Christmas morning and he was sure he'd hear the pitter pattering of their munchkins' feet soon. He started frying up some hot cakes and made some coffee.

Sure enough there was a loud slam as someone's bedroom door flung open. "Christmas!" was shouted.

Charlie braced himself as their four year old, Rose, came tumbling in. "Daddy, it's Christmas!" she screamed excitedly. She was a carbon copy of Charlie. She had pin straight red hair and big blue eyes. She was also the loudest of the bunch.

Rose ran into her father's arms. He scooped her up and placed her in a seat at the table. "Did Santa come?"

"I think he did, Rosie, but we need to wait for your brothers and sisters before we open any presents."

Rose nodded, taking a bit of her hot cakes.

Charlie glanced up when he heard a second pair of feet coming. "Dada." He grinned when he saw Clarice come toddling down. Clarice was almost three. She took after Hermione in appearance, being the first Weasley to not have red hair, but Hermione's brown.

Charlie helped her into her seat. "Mummy?" Clarice asked, looking around.

"She's sleeping in a bit; Mummy will be down later," Charlie said, giving her a kiss.

"Mummy's here now," Hermione said, standing in the doorway, holding their one and a half year old, Thomas, in her arms.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be holding that much weight!" Charlie scolded her. He came over and took Thomas from her, sitting him into his high chair.

"How are my little angels this morning?" Hermione asked, giving both Rose and Clarice kisses.

"Fine," Rose said, pushing her breakfast around on her plate. "Can we open presents yet?"

"We need to wait for Beatrice, Mariana, and Adrian," Hermione said gently. "It wouldn't be fair to start without your older sisters, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," Rose said with a pout.

Beatrice appeared next, shuffling along still half asleep with a book in her hand. "Morning," she muttered, plopping at the table. Beatrice had bright red hair which she wore as a pixie cut. She opened up her book and began to read. At nine years old, she had read every book Hermione owned and then some.

Hermione sighed. "Tris, why don't you put the book away? It's Christmas."

Beatrice ignored her mother.

"Tris, why don't you go wake up Addy and Mari so we can get started with the presents? We need to be at Grandma Molly's for noon."

Beatrice didn't move.

"Now, Beatrice!" Charlie half shouted.

"Fine!" Beatrice said, slamming her book down. She got up and shuffled back towards the bedrooms.

Hermione sighed. "Why did we have so many kids?"

Charlie kissed her. "Because I can't keep my hands off your deliciously hot body," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered. "Yes, I suppose that would do it."

Beatrice reappeared with her siblings in tow.

Adrian was the second oldest. He was home for holiday during his first year at Hogwarts. Adrian had been sorted into Slytherin, much to everyone's surprise. He wasn't alone though, as Albus had also just been sorted into Slytherin.

He took a seat next Beatrice and plopped some hot cakes onto his plate. "Morning Mum, Dad," he grumbled before stuffing his face with food.

Mariana sat next to Rose. "Morning," she said before filling her plate with food as well. Mariana was in her third year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her red curls bounced around as she looked up and down the table. "Everyone's here."

"Yes, we all are." Hermione said. "After breakfast, you can all open presents."

There was a loud commotion at the table and Hermione sighed. She loved her children dearly, but moments like this made it difficult.

"Maybe we should be done after this," Charlie suggested, reading her mind.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Hermione replied cheekily.

"Presents!" Rose screamed, unable to contain herself any longer. She got up and ran into the living room, her brother and sisters following close behind.

"Well, come on, let's go watch the chaos," Charlie said, helping her up. He gave Hermione a light kiss and the two of them went into the living room where wrapping paper was flying every which way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the sweet reviews everyone! Here is the next chapter of our little Weasley story.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Clarice, that's mine!" Rose cried, tearing the present from her little sister's hand. Clarice immediately started to cry.

"Rose, that wasn't very nice," Hermione scolded her.

"But it's my present!" Rose protested.

"But she's young… she doesn't know any better," Charlie explained. He picked Clarice up and placed her in his lap. "Come on, Clarice, Daddy will find your presents for you." Pulling out his wand, he summoned all of Clarice's gifts. "Here you are, princess."

"Thanks," Clarice whispered before opening her presents.

Charlie and Hermione leaned back and watched their children open their gifts. Hermione rocked Thomas in her arms, whom had somehow fallen asleep despite the loudness.

Closing her eyes, Hermione thought back to the first time she really noticed Charlie. It was Christmas Eve fifteen years ago. The war had shortly ended and everyone was together to celebrate.

_"Hey, Hermione," Charlie said, taking a seat next to her on the couch._

_"Charlie, hi," she mumbled, slightly tipsy from the spiced eggnog she had been drinking._

_"Having a good time?" he asked._

_She nodded. "As well as we can be. It's a bit difficult watching Ron fawn over his new girlfriend, but oh well."_

_"I had heard the two of you broke up… sorry about that," Charlie offered awkwardly._

_Hermione shrugged. "It was like kissing my brother… it just wouldn't have worked out."_

_"Well, I don't think Ron really deserved you anyways," Charlie had stated boldly._

_That startled Hermione. "What? What do you mean, Charlie?"_

_"I'm just saying, I think you deserve a guy who would worship the ground you walked on. Ron couldn't give you that."_

_Hermione snorted into her drink. She looked into his eyes, momentarily surprised by how blue they were. They were much darker than Ron's eyes were… almost as if she was staring into the depths of the ocean._

_"Hermione?" he asked, waving a hand in her face. Charlie laughed. "I think you've had too much to drink."_

_She blushed. "Maybe."_

_The two of them were quiet for a moment, each sipping at their drinks._

_"I meant it, though," he offered, standing up from the couch._

_Hermione shook her head. "Guys like that don't exist."_

_Charlie grinned at her. "You might just be surprised, Hermione." He bent down and gently kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Hermione." He turned and disappeared into the crowd._

_The feel of his lips on her cheek had sent sparks tingling down her spine. She had tried to find Charlie again that night, but he had seemingly disappeared._

"What are you thinking about, love?" Charlie asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"That moment at the Burrow… right after the war," she said with a blush.

Charlie grinned roguishly. "Did you ever imagine that we'd be here?"

"Married, yes," Hermione replied, giving him a kiss. "Seven children, definitely not."

He laughed. "Reproduction is in the Weasley blood."

"Apparently," she said with a smirk. "I don't mind, though, because that Weasley blood has given me all these beautiful children."

Charlie gazed at her, stunned by her words. They often exchanged such sweet sayings, but she still managed to render him speechless after all these years. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Charlie," Hermione replied. She leant forward and gently brushed her lips against his.

"Why don't I grab your present?" Charlie said, getting up from the couch. He reappeared a few minutes later holding a small present. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Hermione answered. She handed Charlie Thomas so she could open her present. Carefully, she tore the wrapping paper. Inside was a black box. Hermione opened it, letting out a gasp.

Inside was a diamond bracelet. In between every two diamonds was a colored birthstone, each reflecting the months their children were born in.

"Charlie, it's beautiful," she whispered awe-struck.

"You like it?" he asked nervously. "I wanted to get you something nice this year. You do so much for this family, Hermione, and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate it."

She blushed. "Of course I love it. And I love you, so so much." Leaning forward, she kissed him. She loved this sweet man so much and still couldn't believe that he was all hers.

Adrian appeared, ruining their moment. He hated when his parents were affectionate in front of him so he would often interrupt whenever possible. Adrian wasn't stupid; he knew where babies came from. His reasoning was he would nip any baby making in the bud before it happened. He didn't want any more brothers or sisters.

"Thank you, Mum, for the new Potions set," Adrian said, giving his mother and father a kiss. "Do you think I could borrow your old Potions textbook when we get back from Grandma Molly's?"

Hermione laughed. "Adrian, you shouldn't be making potions beyond your year level; it's dangerous."

"But-" he protested.

"No buts," Charlie intervened. "You can practice some potions from your current textbook, but only with me or your mother there."

Adrian slowly nodded. "All right."

"Now, why don't you all clean up? We need to head to the Burrow soon," Hermione said, raising her voice slightly so all her children could hear.

There was a collective groan as everyone started to stand and shuffle towards their bedrooms to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the sweet reviews everyone! Here is the next chapter of our little Weasley story.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Charlie bent down to straighten out Clarice's skirt. She surprised him by her tiny arms around his neck. "Thanks," she whispered.

He grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love you, Clarice."

Hermione entered the room all bundled up, carrying a bundled Thomas as well. She handed Thomas to Charlie and turned to everyone else. "Are you all ready to head to the Burrow?"

There was a collective yes.

"Adrian, you first," Hermione said, placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

Adrian stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" he shouted, disappearing in a green flash.

"Mariana, you next," Hermione said.

Mariana nodded, taking Beatrice's hand. "Come on, you can Floo with me."

"Hold onto each other tightly! I don't want to lose either of you!" Hermione shouted as the two girls disappeared in a flash.

"Come on, Rose, hold Daddy's hand," Charlie said. Rose held onto one of Charlie's hands while the other clutched Thomas tightly to his chest. "The Burrow!" he shouted.

"Now, it's you and me, Clarice," Hermione said, smiling at her little girl. "Hold Mummy's hand tightly."

"Okay," Clarice said, grabbing her hand tightly. The two of them stepped into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" Hermione said clearly.

The two of them stumbled out of the fireplace, covered in soot. Clarice made a sound of disgust.

"Hold on, dear, let Mommy get her wand out to clean you off." She fumbled around in her pocket for her wand.

"Don't worry, Daddy's got it," Charlie said, appearing. He waved his wand, siphoning the soot off of them.

"Thanks, Dada!" Clarice said, hugging his legs before running off into the living room.

"Hermione, dear, how lovely to see you," Molly said, pulling her daughter in law in for a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Molly, thanks for asking."

"And the baby?"

"Really active lately. I don't think I'll actually make it to the nine month mark with this one," Hermione said, gently rubbing her stomach.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with an early baby," Molly said, waving her hand as if dismissing the thought. "Now, where have all my little grandchildren run off too?"

"Into the living room with everyone else," Charlie said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. "Fleur stole Thomas as soon as I walked in."

"Well, she's been itching for another baby but after almost losing Louis they decided it just wasn't safe enough," Molly said sadly.

Hermione frowned, her arms wrapping around her bump. She was very fortunate to have such a smooth sailing pregnancy so far.

"Well, why don't we go in and see everyone?" Charlie suggested.

Hermione nodded. She stepped into the living room and immediately felt a pair of arms hug her.

"'Mione!" Harry shouted excitedly. "I've missed you!"

Pulling away, Hermione grinned at her longtime friend. "Harry, how are you?"

"We're doing good! Just found out Ginny's expecting another baby."

"Really? That's wonderful," Hermione said excitedly.

"Congratulations," Charlie said. "I'm going to find Gin and congratulate her." He left them alone.

"Things going well up in Romania? I wish I could you see you more often."

"You know you're always welcome," Hermione said with a smile. "Ginny and the kids too."

"Well, that's easier said than done," Harry with a laugh.

"Hermione, hey!" Ron said, appearing.

Hermione grinned at him and gave him a hug. "How are you? Where's Luna?"

"She's in the other room with Hugo. He needed his diaper changed."

Hermione laughed. "And of course you ran the other way."

Ron smirked. "Of course."

Ron was the only Weasley to have one child. He and Luna had married a few years back but never got around to starting a family. Once they found out she was pregnant, they decided to give it a go. But Luna and Ron decided that Hugo was enough for both of them.

Glancing around the room, she saw Mariana talking with James, Harry and Ginny's oldest son. Fred joined them a few moments later.

She then searched for Adrian and found him chatting with Molly and Lucy. Adrian really enjoyed the company of the twins as they often studied together at school.

Clarice was sitting on Molly's lap, whom appeared to be telling some sort of story.

Charlie was sitting on the couch talking with Ginny and Fleur. Rose and Lily sat on the ground near their feet, playing with a set of charmed blocks.

"Where is Beatrice?" she muttered glancing around.

"Don't know," Ron answered, "but if I have to watch Victoire and Teddy make eyes at each other one more time I'm going to throw up."

Hermione laughed. "They've been interested in each for quite some time."

"I tried talking to Teddy about it, but he just clams up. I'm sure he'll gather the courage to ask her out at some point," Harry mused.

"I'm so glad everyone's here," Hermione said, looking around.

It was true. The Burrow was jam packed with people. All the Weasleys and their significant others had come, the children included. There was a large amount of children running around, all with red hair. Except for Clarice.

"It's nice when the family all gets together," Ron agreed. "We don't see each other often enough."

"That's what I was just saying," Harry said. "'Mione here lives so far away!"

"I know," Ron said with a frown. "I really did wish you two lived closer."

"Romania is where we both work, boys. As I said to Harry, you are always welcome to come visit," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but why don't you come see us?" Ron said with a pout.

Hermione laughed. "It's easier for you to bring one child up to us then us bringing six children and a pregnant lady to you."

Ron and Harry laughed.

"True, true," Ron said with a grin.

"Presents!" Molly shouted, clapping her hands.

Hermione smirked. "I still can't believe Molly manages to knit sweaters for all of us during Christmas. That's ridiculous."

"That's twenty-nine sweaters every year, not including one for Dad!" Harry said, counting the heads in the room.

"Mum's always been a bit crazed with the sweaters," Ron said with a laugh.

She slung her arms around each of the boys. "Come on, let's go sit down."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the sweet reviews everyone! Here is the final chapter of our little Weasley story. Thanks for all the love and support everyone!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Beatrice? What are you doing out here?" Albus asked. He had gone outside for a bit of fresh air and had found Beatrice sitting in Grandpa's shed.

She shrugged and continued to stare at the Muggle toys her grandfather had often collected.

"Grandma handed out her sweaters. Yours is inside," Albus said.

Beatrice ignored him once more.

"Come on, Beatrice, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong," Albus pressed. He took a seat on the workbench next to her.

"I just feel like…" she trailed off.

"Come on, Tris, open up for once."

"That's just it!" she exclaimed with frustration. "I can't open up. My whole family is so cheerful and open and happy and it just…"

"Just what?" Albus asked.

"I feel like I can't relate. I'd rather sit down and read a book than converse with anyone. I'd rather be alone in my room then sit in the living room with my family," Beatrice said with a sigh.

"But why?"

"I don't know! I'm just shy I suppose, but it's embarrassing. I have trouble facing my family because of how I feel."

Albus frowned. "Tris, being shy isn't anything to be ashamed of. Everyone loves you, whether you say two words and five million."

"I just feel like I'm not any fun," she said with a pout.

Albus smirked. "Not when you're all moody like this, but it doesn't matter. I think your fun when you want to be."

"Really?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Yup!" Albus said. "You're not loud or obnoxious like Fred or Lucy. You're just you… and I like that."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Albus."

Albus grinned. "Now come on, Tris, let's go inside. I know everyone wants to see you."

The two of them re-entered the house.

* * *

Hermione grinned when she saw Tris and Albus enter the house. At least her daughter wasn't alone, which was what she had been afraid of.

"Red sweater this year?" Charlie asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes. You too?" she questioned humorously, looking down at his chest.

Charlie nodded, laughing. "I think my mother wants to encourage our passionate love. She just wants to have more grandchildren."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I think she may have to wait for someone else to start having more children. I think we may be done."

"We'll see," he said with a smirk, capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Fleur bounced Thomas in her lap. He giggled and cooed at the silly faces she was making.

"Having fun?" Bill asked, taking a seat next to his wife.

"Yes, 'e iz so cute," she said, rubbing her nose against Thomas'.

Bill frowned, knowing that she wanted more children. But it just wasn't possible. He reached over and rubbed her back. "I love you, you know."

Fleur smiled at him. "I love you, too." She handed him Thomas, allowing him a turn.

* * *

"Ronald, can you hold Hugo for a second? I need to use the loo," Luna said, holding one year old Hugo out to her husband.

"Sure, Luna," Ron said with a grimace, taking Hugo into his arms. He held his son tightly as Luna disappeared. "Having fun, little guy? It's your first Weasley Christmas." Ron gently kissed Hugo's forehead.

He moved to the kitchen where it was slightly less noisy. "I know it's a bit much, but you'll get used to it. You have tons of cousins you can play with," Ron said, continuing to talk to Hugo. "You'll like being a Weasley once you're older… it's a lot of fun during the holidays."

"It's always fun to be a Weasley," Luna said, reappearing. "I love you, Ronald."

He grinned. "Love you too, Luna." Hugo squirmed in his arms. "Daddy loves you too, Hugo."

"And so does Mummy," Luna said, taking her son into her arms.

* * *

"Oh, Arthur, look at them all," Molly said wistfully.

Arthur smiled, taking his wife's hand. "Yes, they all look so happy."

"How did we get so lucky? We have such a large and beautiful family. And oh, the grandchildren, Arthur," she said with a grin.

He chuckled. "We do have a lovely family. I love you, Molly."

"I love you, too, Arthur. Now let's find a grandbaby to spoil," she said mischievously.

* * *

"Angie?" George asked, coming over to wrap his arms around his wife. "Having fun?"

Angelina turned to George and gave him a kiss. "I'm having a good time. It's been awhile since I've been able to catch up with Ginny and Hermione. It's nice to see them both."

"Can you believe Hermione's pregnant again? I mean, I knew she was, but her and Charlie have so many!"

"Jealous, George?" Angelina said, arching her eyebrow.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Maybe," he whispered huskily.

She giggled, pecking him on the lips. "Are you saying you want another baby?"

"Maybe," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Angelina laughed. "Come on; let's go find the rest of our kids."

* * *

"Mariana, I don't understand why you won't help me with my Charms essay," James complained.

Mariana crossed her arms and looked the other way. "No, James, I won't help you with your homework any longer!"

"But why not?" James pressed. "Just look over my essay? It'll only take two seconds."

"I said no!" Mariana protested firmly.

"But why not?"

"Because it's Christmas and I don't feel like doing your ruddy homework," she snapped. She didn't understand why James always insisted she look over his homework. At first, she had agreed, but she was quickly growing tired of it.

Fred simply sat back and watched his cousins bicker, a smirk on his face. By the look of determination on Mariana's face, James wouldn't win this one.

"What about after Christmas?" James asked hopefully.

"Why can't you do your own work?" Mariana spat. "Fred does his own homework and he does just fine."

Fred shook his head, throwing his hands up. "Oh, no, don't drag me into your argument."

James continued to plead with Mariana, who continued to deny James the help. Fred just sat back and watched.

* * *

"Knight to B3," Adrian said proudly, watching as his chess piece moved across the board.

"Bullocks," Lucy swore.

"Don't use such language," Molly chided her twin sister.

"But he just put me into a checkmate!" Lucy said with an aggravated huff. "I don't understand how you're so good at chess, Adrian."

"That's all we do in the Slytherin common room. We sit around and play chess." Adrian smirked. "It helps with the sneakiness and cunning that comes with being a Slytherin."

"Well, I want a rematch!" Lucy demanded, resetting the board.

"But Lucy, it's my turn to play Addy!" Molly protested, frowning.

"You'll just have to wait another round, Molly. I need to beat Adrian."

Adrian snorted. "Good luck, Lucy. You'll need it."

* * *

Clarice, Rose, and Lily all set on the floor, playing with a charmed set of blocks.

"Rosie, help me," Clarice asked, trying to stack a few blocks on top of each other.

"I'll help you, Clarice," Lily offered, taking Clarice's hand. "You need to hold it steady, Clarice, so they stay on top of each other."

"Okay," Clarice whispered.

Rose watched with narrowed eyes as Lily helped her sister. "You know, I could have helped her," Rose said angrily.

"Don't be mad, Rosie, I was just helping," Lily said, blushing.

"Yeah, Rosie, no be mad," Clarice repeated.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Let me show you how to stack blocks, _properly,_ Clarice."

Lily huffed, turning her attention to her own blocks.

* * *

"Hey, Victoire," Teddy said, giving the blonde a smile.

Victoire beamed. "Teddy, hi." She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you having a good Christmas?"

He nodded, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. "It's hard around the holidays… I miss Mum and Dad, but Grandmum is really swell, and so is Uncle Harry. They spoiled me this very."

"My parents too!" Victoire gushed. "Ma mere bought me a new necklace, see."

Teddy gulped, nodding. "It's beautiful," he murmured, trying not to stare at her cleavage. "Well, um, Victoire, I'll see you later."

He disappeared before Victoire could say another word.

* * *

The rest of the evening went swimmingly, full of laughter and smiles for everyone.

* * *

That night, after everyone was tucked into bed, Charlie and Hermione sat on the couch. The fire was roaring in front of them.

"This year was nice," Charlie said, wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"It's always nice to see everyone," she mumbled tiredly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy for Harry and Ginny."

"I didn't know they were trying for another baby," Charlie said. "Ginny seemed rather surprised."

"Well, they are happy now, so good for them. Although," she said with a smirk, "they have a long way to go before they catch up to us."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, we just have all the luck then, don't we?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm very lucky."

Charlie's eyes darkened with lust. "No, I think I'm the lucky one. I love you." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss and proceeded to show her just how much he loved her.


End file.
